I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive visors and, more particularly, to a visor which houses a spring-action shade for shading the interior of automotive vehicles.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Direct sunlight makes the vehicle's interior very uncomfortable for the occupant when first entering it, until the air conditioning or air flow from the vehicle's movement dissipates the excessive heat.
It has long been known, especially in the southern states, that covering the steering wheel and other parts of an automotive vehicle's interior keeps the sun from excessively heating the enclosed space or car components. It is also desirable to block the direct sunlight to prevent fading of the car's interior.
Many people turn their vehicle's visors toward the front window if that is the direction from which the sun will shine into the vehicle. The standard visor that is assembled into vehicles when turned against the windshield covers only a small portion of the windshield, hence it is not effective as a deterrent to over-heating the car's interior.
Another method employed to reduce heat buildup is the use of a cloth, such as a towel, draped over parts of the vehicle's interior. This reduces the amount of heat absorbed by the interior components such as a steering wheel, thereby making it easier to grip on a very hot day.
Yet another method to reduce heat buildup is the use of a cardboard shield that fits between the dashboard and the visors. The standard vehicle visors are used to retain the shield in place against the inside of the windshield. It is undesirable to use the shield because among other things the cardboard degrades over time and acquires a strong dried paper odor from the exposure to bright sunlight. Some of these cardboard shields have a "Call Police-Emergency" sign on one side. Frequently the emergency side is inadvertently placed towards the outside indicating an emergency situation when one does not exist. Additionally, the placement, removal, and storage of the cardboard shield present problems to the vehicle's operator.
The available devices made of cardboard or in the form of shades are cumbersome and messy. The process of attaching the device to use it and the process of removal and storage makes it annoying and time-consuming. This is especially the case with the cardboard devices which, in addition, are not durable and lack lustrous appearance.
Some of the available devices which are hung directly on the glass over the dashboard or the side or back windows of automobiles have a kitchen-like appearance. These devices need suction cups to secure them on the windows and additional suction cups are necessary to keep them in the unfolded position. They also lack a refined and finished appearance and in many instances are a deterrent to clear visibility of the road. They may also distract and confuse the driver of the car resulting in unclear perception of moving or approaching vehicles or pedestrians which can result in accidents that are avoidable.